poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The story starts with Robbie in his house sleeping in his bed with a book on his face. Robbie Diaz: ZZZ... Shahra: (quietly) Um... Robbie Diaz: ZZZ... Shahra: Hmph! Hey, Wake up! Then Robbie finally hears the voice and wakes up. He lifts the book off his face. Robbie Diaz: Yaaaaawwn! Boy, Is it that late already? What time is it? Robbie reaches for his clock to check the time, But instead there is a giant ring in its place. He picks it up. Robbie Diaz: Huh? A ghostly mist forms from the ring and Shahra appears. Shahra: You are the Red Data Squad Ranger. Robbie Diaz: (screams in surprise) Ahh... What the...! Shahra: Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra, The Genie of the Ring. (shows him a book) ...You know, Like "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp"...? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, Sorry, But I don't think I've read that. Shahra: (surprised) What? You've got to be kidding me! It's the best story of all the Arabian Nights! Or at least the 2nd best. But that's besides the point. Please. Look at this! Robbie looked in the book to see a blank page. Robbie Diaz: Hey, The page is blank! (quickly flipping through the book) Shahra: There is another world... The world of the Medieval era is vanishing. Robbie Diaz: (confused) Vanishing? But how? Shahra: This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit... The Evil Wizard, Planktonamor. Robbie Diaz: (even more confused) Planktonamor? Shahra: Yes. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. He could not bear to simply remain in the book any longer. And so he has begun to set the inscriptions free, Absorbing the power of the book itself. Robbie Diaz: The power of the book? Shahra: If our world ceases to exist, Then not only will those stories be silenced forever, But Planktonamor will be released into your world. Robbie's shadow is on the the wall, But then soon turns into the shadow of Planktonamor. Robbie Diaz: That definitely sounds like trouble. But, What do you want me to do? Shahra: I want you to stop him... You must stop Planktonamor, Only you, One of the legendary warriors can do it. Robbie Diaz: Hmm. So, This guy needs someone to put him in his place. Does he? I suppose I can help out with that. It might even be fun. But... This is all something out of a storybook, Right? How am I supposed to do anything about that? Shahra: That's easy. You are my master, Having called forth the Genie of the Ring. As such, I am able to grant your wishes. Simple wishes, At any rate. Bringing you into the world of the Medieval era is within my power. Robbie Diaz: What?! Inside that book? Shahra transforms into a ring Shahra: Now, Please, Place the ring on your finger. Robbie Diaz: (puts ring on finger) Like this? The power of the ring pinches his finger. Robbie Diaz: OUCH! Hey, Take it easy! Shahra: My apologies, O Master. But now, The contract has been sealed. Robbie Diaz: Contract? Shahra: Yes. As master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you. Now, Rub the ring. Robbie Diaz: (rubs the ring) Like... Like this? The Smoke appears. After it vanishes, Shahra appears Shahra: "O Master of the ring, What is thy wish?" Robbie Diaz: (sneezes) Achoo! Achoo! How about a handkerchief for starters! Make that a few! A big pile of handkechiefs fall, Robbie gets buried in them, with his head sticking out Robbie Diaz: Thanks! You're a lifesaver! You see, I caught this cold yesterday, And... Shahra: Please, Be serious!! Robbie Diaz: Okay, Okay! Thanks for the hankies though. Shahra: Oh, Please, Someone tell me this isn't really happening... Robbie Diaz: Sorry about that, We gotta go see my friends, Come on. So, Robbie decided to tell everyone as Shahra followed him. (Magic Knight Rayearth Theme Song Plays) :Chorus :Hold on to the Dream tomorrow knows where and when :It's true what you believe, Don't let go the round will never ends... :The sunset melts into the deep blue sea it turns to Crimson shades, A wonderful freefall :I just want to have a wind take me far away :I've hear if possible hurdles before, but I know that was more and I know I can make it :Who's the blame when it's not the best, that I can achieve? :Hold on to the Dream tomorrow knows where and when :It's true what you believe, Don't let go the round will never ends... :Keep trying to believe, the biggest part of you, And now you're ready to go! Pinkie Pie (V.O.): Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons! As for Robbie's friends, They were having a car wash fundraiser in front of Canterlot High School to raise money for reparations to Camp Everfree. Rigby: (rhythmically) To the right! To the right! To the left! To the left! Pinkie Pie: (rhythmically) Now up! Now up! Bring it down! Spin it around! Rigby and Pinkie Pie: Wash that car like you mean it! Come on! As they finished with Big McIntosh's care, He payed them the money. Yoshi: Hah! Thanks, Big Mac. Then, He drove away back home. Rainbow Dash: Sweet! More cash to add to the stash! Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Mordecai and Rigby: Alright! Rarity: (sighs) How about a little break? All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair. All: (agreeing) Then, Rainbow Dash begins to wonder where Twilight and Robbie were. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Anybody seen Twilight or Robbie? Marty McFly: Yeah, That's a good question. Twilight Sparkle: I'm here, I was just going over the numbers again. Sunset Shimmer: Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree? Twilight Sparkle: We've only raised half, I counted the money four times just to be sure. All: (groan) Emerl: It's all right, You guys. We can just wash more cars, There's gotta be some we missed. But as they looked, The driveway was completely empty. Lucina: I, Uh, Think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan. Rainbow Dash: But we're running out of time! The camp fundraising deadline is next week. And Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that doggie day care, And Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash. Amy Rose: Great, So what are we suppose to do know? Rarity: Not to worry, Darlings. It's my turn to devise a plan, And I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pièce de résistance! Applejack: Hee-Yoo! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea? Rarity: Meet me in the music room later this afternoon, And I will explain everything. Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh! Pinkie Pie: Hee-hee! When everyone left, Gmerl was presumed Rarity didn't have a plan. Gmerl: You got nothin', Huh? With that questioned, Rarity was more the shocked. Rarity: How did you know?! At the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were hanging out. Apple Bloom: Ain't this here a nice time to hang out, Gals? Sweetie Belle: You bet, Apple Bloom, it is lovely out here. Scootaloo: I couldn't agree more, Sweetie Belle. Babs Seed: No argument there. Diamond Tiara: I don't know about that, but I could get used to this. Silver Spoon: Me too. Just then, The PPGZ, RRBZ, The family tree and the Magic Knights arrived from another dimension. Apple Bloom: Golly, Where'd y'all come from!? Lauren Leighton: We're from another dimension of New Townsville. Hikaru Shidou: And some of us are from our own dimension of Tokyo. And we got the other nine members of our group. Umi Ryuuzaki: We're the Magic Knights. I am so glad to see you. Nicole Henderson: And we're the PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z. It's very nice to meet you all again Girls. Apple Bloom: It's so nice to see you all again. Matthew Keller: Thank you. Fuu Hououji: You're very kind, Ms. Apple Bloom. Bridge Watterson: Hikaru and the other two brought some other new Magic Knights chosen them by Clef with all about it. So, They all got acquainted with each other. Later that afternoon, Rarity was having trouble coming up with an idea. Rarity: Oh, Rats. Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser. Usually, Window-shopping inspires me. Then, Sweetie Belle came to see her sister with her friends coming by. Sweetie Belle: Hi, Rarity. Rarity: Hmm? When she notice them, She was relieved to see them. Rarity: Hello, Girls. Apple Bloom: What's the matter, Rarity? Rarity: Oh, Well, It's just that i'm having trouble with this idea that I've told my friends about. But, I haven't gotten a single thought. Then, Sweetie Belle had an idea. Sweetie Belle: Hmm, I think I might have an idea. Have you ever hang out with the girls all the time? Rarity: Yes. Sweetie Belle: And have you ever wished of something fun, In a very amazing and exciting way? Rarity: Yes, Yes, Yes, And... obviously! Sweetie Belle: Do you want to know what you should do? Rarity: Yes! Sweetie Belle: Then, I have just the suggestion to solve your problem. So, Sweetie Belle gave a quick whisper in her sister's ear as she gasped. Rarity: What a splendid idea, Sweetie Belle. (hugs her little sister) Thank you so much! Sweetie Belle: Happy to help, I guess. Just as Twilight and the girls came to the CHS music room, Rarity explained about Sweetie Belle's idea. Rarity: See? It's a wonderful plan. We'll have a huge sleepover and we'll choreograph some party items. Then, Our sleepover will be a great success and voilà! Applejack: You make it sound simple as pie. Rarity: That's because it is! The girls even agree, The boys are going to Cyberspace too. Twilight Sparkle: They are? Rarity: I...Is that a problem, darling? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, No, It's not. Just haven't heard much about Robbie since he left, I guess. Princess Kelly: Well, If you ask me, Cyberspace has got nothin' on CHS! I love it here! (eating some ice cream) See what I mean? Rarity: Okay, Before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and (mumbling), There's just one tiny, teeny-weensey, little thing I forgot to mention. Sunset Shimmer: What's that? Rarity: Uhhhh... (quickly) I would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the sleepover! Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. How long is this sleepover going to be at? Rarity: More than ever once we spend the night at Twilight's house! Rainbow Dash: Hah! Then of course you can use the money for costumes! Applejack: (sighs) Oh, What the hay? Why not? Rainbow Dash: Sweet! Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee! Twilight Sparkle: According to my calculations, If we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised, We stand to gain four times as much as money as we have now. The Equestria Girls: (cheering) Twilight Sparkle: But if we let the boys know about this, We'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor? I mean, Um, Heh... Me neither. Rarity: All right, girls. Who's ready to shoot our wonderful sleepover? The Equestria Girls: (cheering) Rarity: (laughs) Looks like I have some shopping to do! Meanwhile at Cyberspace, The rest of the girls soon arrive at the Command Center's Trans-Dimensional Portal as the boys watch them off as they leave on the Portal. Lady Palutena: Be careful out there, Girls. And good luck. Lauren Leighton: You're gonna need it. Starlight Glimmer: Lucina, Periwinkle, Maud, Blaze, Cosmo, Are you girls sure you can't come with us? Blaze the Cat: Yes, We're sure, Starlight. But we'll just stay here and keep an eye on the boys for a while. Lucina: Blaze's right, We have our own responsibilities as Power Rangers. Hikaru Shidou: That's settle, Let's go for our Sleepover at Twilight's House. Li's Sisters: Yay! We're nervous excited! Amethyst Utonium: Have fun, Girls. So, The girls packed their belongings for the sleepover. Applejack: I got my sleeping bag, Popcorn and also a lot of other stuff... Uh, Anything I forgot, Pinkie Pie? You're our resident sleepover expert. Pinkie Pie: Nope! I brought kitty food! Then, Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Did I forget to mention there's a lot of cats over Robbie's backyard? We're gonna have so much fun! Princess Marina: Well, Let's just hope that Dr. Eggman and the Psycho Rangers don't spoil our sleepover. Rainbow Dash: Heh. If he messes with us, I'll turn those Psychos into confetti! Pretty soon, Digit got the Trans-Dimensional Portal working as soon as Mordecai started to push Applejack towards it. Applejack: Heh. Somebody's in an awful quick hurry to get us out of here. Don't y'all have too much fun without us? Twilight Sparkle: I bet you boys have big plans. Right, Spike? Spike: I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Although if I did, I certainly wouldn't be allowed to discuss it with you girls. So, The girls say their goodbyes to their friends. Twilight Sparkle: Bye! Twilight went into the portal first, The girls followed her. Applejack: Bye, Y'all! As the girls left, Robbie had to speak with Palutena and Pit. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, Pit, I need to speak with you. Pit: Sure, Robbie. What's up? Robbie Diaz: I'm a little confused, Why would the girls have a sleepover when Eggman might and try to plan something? Lady Palutena: Well, i believe they might have their own plan in order to make a faun raising to Camp Everfree. Mordecai: That's just great. Rigby: Yeah, let the girl's have a wonderful time having a sleepover while they leave us boy's do the dirty work. Yoshi: Oh, come on, Rigby, it's not the bad. Ken Utonium: Yoshi's right, so why don't we have our own Guys Night? Clay Northwood: Hmm, That's actually not a bad idea, Ken. Ivan Howard: Well, Why don't we? Robbie Diaz: Great idea, We could bring, SpongeBob, Patrick and the Eds to an amazing place called "Medieval Moments" Marty McFly: Hey yeah, Let's go for it. So with the the decision made, They went towards Robbie's house and the boys got into his father's traveler, But Robbie promises his parents to be careful and have fun, Marty drove the traveler as the song "If You're a Guy" started to play. :Gmerl ::If you're a guy ::You're a pet who's the best :McFly ::Say so long and goodbye ::To those feminine pests :Akito ::If you're a guy ::You can spend all your time :Rigby ::In a coat and a tie ::Singing lyrics that... Rigby: Sound very good with the other lyrics. The boys looked at Rigby. Rigby: Oh, What can I say, musical theater was never my strong suit. So, The song continues. :Diaz ::If you're a guy ::You don't need any girls ::Come on and lets try ::To do some manly dance twirls Then, The boys joined in the song. :Emerl ::You can burp without fear :the Hedgehog ::You can scratch it when it itches :Spike ::You can wiggle your rear :Yoshi ::In your stylish new trousers Emerl: What? Rigby: I tried to tell you! :Boys ::Who needs (Mordecai: Who needs) ::Those girls (Rigby: Those girls) ::They're bossy (Mordecai: So bossy!) ::And gross (Yoshi: But they smell nice!) :Boys ::If you're a guy ::You're a pet ::With the most! As the arrived to Medieval Moments, SpongeBob and Patrick got out as they started running through the parking lot. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Hurry, Patrick, It's almost time for the joust. Patrick Star: Right behind ya, SpongeBob. As Patrick giggled, they both stop. A castle with a sign that says "Medieval Moments" is seen in front of them. A man blows a trumpet. Speaker: Welcome to Medieval Moments. You're just 20 wizard's paces away from swords, sorcery and bad hygiene. Soon, Everyone came just in time for Medieval Moments. Robbie Diaz: Ready Gentlemen, The joust awaits. Spongebob and Patrick started to laugh excitedly as they went in. Apple Bloom: Robbie, Are you sure this is a good idea? Robbie Diaz: Well yeah, I'd just thought we could have some fun. Gmerl: No doubt about it. Then, They came to the entrance. Henchman: Right this way, Please. SpongeBob SquarePants: Excuse me, My good man, I believe thou meant to say "Righteth this wayeth". (both giggle) Henchman: (tempted to kill self but doesn't) Some day but not today. From Inside the castle, They could see the jousting arena. SpongeBob: How's that mutton, Patrick? Patrick: Methinks it's mutton-tastic. Then, The trumpet started to play as the joust was about to start, but, Maurice fell asleep. Medieval Queen: Maurice, you're suppose to announce the jousting tournament! The king woke up, And he realized he's up to announce it. Medieval King: Good evening, Fair patrons of Medieval Moments. Then, He begin to make an announcement. Medieval King: By royal decree, We ask that two audience members come forth and participate in the, uhh, Royal joust. Then, SpongeBob and Patrick quickly raise their hands to participate. Medieval King: (to himself) Oh, Alright. (to the crowd) It appears that the pink starfish and the yellow sponge are our lucky contestants tonight. Hoorah. Sweetie Belle: Have fun, Guys! Eddy: Go get'em. When they came to the arena, The were excited. SpongeBob SquarePants: Isn't this exciting, Patrick? To think, We'll be watching the joust this close up. Royal Henchman: You won't be watching the joust, You're in the joust. SpongeBob SquarePants: Pat, Do you know how to ride a horse? Patrick Star: Nuh-uh. Then, The horses gallop on opposite sides of the stadium. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mr. horse, Sir, You're gentle on beginners, Aren't you? Suddenly, The horse rides towards Patrick. Patrick Star: SpongeBob, Help! Crowd: Take his head off! Patrick screams as he raised his shield up behind him. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't suppose now would be a good time to ask for a bathroom break! Both of them started screaming as SpongeBob hits Patrick clear out of the stadium through a time portal. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! The Cutie Mark Crusaders: (gasped with a shock) SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick! Then, SpongeBob's horse throws him out of the stadium. Gmerl: It's a time portal, We gotta save them! Robbie Diaz: Right, Let's go! So, They've gone after SpongeBob and Patrick and jump into he portal. Patrick Star: (lands outside) Glad that's over. Then, SpongeBob lands on top of him as the boys came behind them. Robbie Diaz: SpongeBob, Are you and Patrick okay? SpongeBob Squarepants: Ugh... I think so. Gmerl: Hey uh... Guys... I think you should look at this. Rigby: Look at what? As Gmerl points his finger in that direction, Everyone couldn't believe of what they saw. It was a castle, The home of King Krabs. Mordecai: Dudes, Are you all seeing this? Yoshi: Yeah, I can't believe we're actually seeing a huge castle. Lucina: What is this place? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But I think we're aren't on earth. John Terrel: Where are we? Lee Daily: And when are we? Manic the Hedgehog: Heads up, Dudes! All King's Horses and Men at 12:00! Suddenly, A large group of knights on horses surround them. SpongeBob SquarePants: Look, Some employees from the restaurant came to help us. Mordecai: I don't think they're not happy to see us. Horseman: Arrest these traitors for committing the act of Cephiro by falling from the sky. SpongeBob SquarePants: (touches the spears point) Whoa, They really go that extra mile for authenticity. Salutations fellow knights. Horseman: Silence, Heathen! (slices SpongeBob's helmet in half) SpongeBob SquarePants: Ah! I get the point. Meanwhile at Planktonamor's tower, He discovered the Egg Carrier coming his way. Lord Planktonamor: Who art thou, And why are thou here!? Dr. Eggman: Don't be alarmed, Planktonamor. I Dr. Eggman have come in piece, I would like to make a deal with you. Lord Planktonamor: (thinks for a moment) I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: There are a few common enemies we must destroy, And it's the chosen knight who fell from the sky seeking to defeat you and your Jellyfish Dragon. And they're not alone, They have a bunch of heroes with them called the Power Rangers. Lord Planktonamor: Power Rangers... I've feel like I've heard about the Legendary Legacy once before. But why are they here? Dr. Eggman: Simple, The Data Squad Power Rangers are my enemies. Let's say we begin our evil alliance to destroy the chosen heroes along wit them. What do you say? As Eggman stick out his trigger finger, Planktonamor decided to trust his offer. Lord Planktonamor: I'm interested, Doctor. With that said, They shook on it man to man. Soon, Dr. Eggman begins the resurrection ceremony. Dr. Eggman: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go, Only demons toss and burn, Now, Inouva and Dark Sisters, It's your time to return! At last, Inouva and the Dark Sisters: Nova, Laura, Ella and Denobair were revived. Denobair: We're back. Inouva: And better then ever. Lord Planktonamor: Wow, Not bad, Eggman. You sure out did thyself. Dr. Eggman: I'll take that as a compliment, Planktonamor. As they arrived in New Townsville, Cody turns into a werewolf once again. Cody: Nicole, It's you! Hey. Who are you? Inouva: I came here to turn you to have your revenge! Cody: No!!! Back at Twilight's house at the 21st Century, The girls were having a wonderful overnight. Twilight Sparkle: So, Girls. Are we having fun or what? Amy Rose: You got that right, Twilight. it's too bad that Blaze, Maud and Lucina are missing out on the fun. Karone Hammond: Don't worry, Amy. I'm pretty sure that they're going to be just fine. Fluttershy: Umm... What about the boys, Do any of you think she's okay? Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure they're fine, Fluttershy. Starlight Glimmer: Besides, We'll make more money once our sleepover is done. Rainbow Dash: I know, But I think the guys have other plans to do. Coleman Palmer: Mami Nanase: Twilight Sparkle: (giggling) Best Girls Night Ever! Meanwhile in the Medieval Era, The dungeon master locked the boys in the dungeons because they think they are evil. Gmerl: (groans) Worst Guys Night Ever.. Dungeon Master: Nighty night, Ladies. You'll have many more in here. The Dungeon Master closed the door as Spongebob looked up. SpongeBob: Gee, Guys, These props sure are convincing. Eddy: No, You think. Mordecai: So, Now what? Spike: I'm not sure, But I'm probably thinking that this might be a misunderstanding to them. Cosmo the Seedrian: How're we ever going to get out of this prison? But then, Robbie had an idea. Robbie Diaz: Hang on, Guys. I think I know someone who can help us. (rubs the ring) Hey, Shahra, Come on out. As the smoke appears before it vanishes, Shahra appears Shahra: "O Master of the ring, What is thy wish?" Mordecai: Dudes, Are you seeing this?! Rigby: Robbie had a genie with him! Yoshi: Sweet Mama! Robbie Diaz: Bridge Watterson: Ken Utonium: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts